


Bliss

by Honeydew_Milk



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydew_Milk/pseuds/Honeydew_Milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Nitori go on a morning run. Nitori's parents are out for the weekend so when they both come back to Nitori's house, things get a little "steamy"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Told from Nitori's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was "edging" because apparently it helps me wake up my inner author-like qualities lol. If you don't know what "edging" is, look it up on urban dictionary, I'm sure you'll see why it's helpful.
> 
> It's a short story I wrote because I was bored and I'm kind angry at the lack of NagiTori fanfiction so instead of complaining I wrote my own!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (Honeydew-Milk) for updates (on an upcoming long fiction) + unpublished works.

It's 7am. Time for my morning run.

I slowly get out of bed, waking up was never easy for me. However I loved running in the morning, the cool summer breeze brushes my cheeks and the sweat tells me that I'm doing something right. I hop off of my bed and the first thing I think of is using the bathroom. I wonder what I'll see today, yesterday I saw lotus flowers for the first time since summer started and they were beautiful. I walk over to the sink to brush my teeth and as I stare into the mirror above, I look at my ruffled hair. It's a mess, but no one wakes up flawless do they? I silently brush my teeth as I stare at my reflection, wondering how the rest of my day is gonna go. Having the house to myself while my parents are away doesn't happen often, so I want to do things I can't with them around. 

After I brush my teeth I walk back to my room to get changed. I'm only gonna be out for a while but I want to be comfortable so I open my drawers and see what I can put on. A cute blue shirt with a panda on it stands out immediately, my face blushes as I put it on. I'm torn on whether I should wear shorts or tights. I want to look cute but I don't want to attract too much attention either. Heh, I'll just put on my orange shorts Rin-senpai gave to me a while ago. I sniff them, they still have his scent on them. I gather a few stray socks in my room and some running shoes before I go back to the bathroom to fix my hair. It's still bed-messy but I just pull out my blow dryer from the bathroom cabinets and proceed to blow dry my hair. Not long after I grab my phone in my room and make for the door. As I check the time, 7:20am, I see that I got a text message.

"A message, from who?" I unlock my phone and I read that Nagisa-kun messaged me about 10 minutes ago. "What would he want with me? let me find out."

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

Nagisa: Hey Ai! Let me run with you this morning xox

x----------------------------------------------------------------------x

What is he thinking? I'm about to tell him that I'm already on my way out the door until I hear something at my window. It sounds like someone is throwing things at it. I walk over slowly and peel back the shades a bit, letting in the beautiful sunlight and when I peer down, my mouth is full of gape.

It's Nagisa.

I quickly open my window.

"Aniki why are you outside my house, and why are you throwing things at my window" -- I'm equally frustrated and curious at why he's here.

"Ai-chan did you get that text? Let me run with you today, I have nothing to do so I'd love to spend time with my favorite shota" -- after Nagisa called me a "shota" my face blushes and I turn around so he doesn't see.

"So is that a yes Ai-chan?" -- ugh he knows just how to rattle me.

"D...Don't call me Ai-chan, you're embarrassing. And do whatever you want but I'm ready to leave right now so if you're coming let's go" -- I quickly shut the window and walk outside to greet Nagisa. His blonde hair looks even more blonde during this time in the morning and his radiant smile makes me squirm a bit. 

"Ai, I'm happy to see you!" -- Nagisa proceeds to hug me. And by that, I mean he squeezes me until all of the wind is knocked out of me, I nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Ugh, you're too rough with me sometimes aniki, let's go, I want to eat breakfast after this" -- I grab him by his hand and place a piece of candy in it and close his palm around it.

"Thank you for accompanying me, this is to show my thanks" -- When I realize my voice is starting to trail off like a school girl in love, I quickly turn around and just run. Not to be left behind, Nagisa catches up as well.

Running is a thing I do everyday in order to train for swimming. It's only a warmup run but it starts my day off right and it gives me more stamina. My swimming is good but I don't have the energy to last long. Ever since I was 7 years old I've been running in the morning. The only time I had off was when it was raining, which is why to this day I find comfort in the rain.

I'm deep in thought when I'm interrupted by Nagisa.

"Ai-chan since your parents are away, can we make breakfast at your house? It'll be so cute I swear !

"Nagisa-kun, please! And how did you know my parents are away, I didn't tell anyone yet" -- A smirk widens on his face

"It's a penguin's secret, I'll never tell" -- he then sticks his hand in his pocket and reveals an acorn.

"Nagisa that doesn't make sense" -- I look at him with glaring eyes but he stops for a bit and starts cooing at a passing squirrel.

"Come here girl, I have this big nut for you, I know you want it" -- Nagisa says as he is rolling the acorn on the floor towards the squirrel. The scared little creature is slowly moving up to greet Nagisa. 

"Nagisa-kun, don't! It might have rabies, what are you doing? Oh my goodness" -- My head hurts at what he's about to do, if something happens to him I have no idea what I'll do.

"There you go girl, you like those nuts don't you baby?" -- Nagisa pets the squirrel and he lifts and turns around. As he turns around his lips are two centimeters away from mine. I can smell his breath he's so close. It smells like cinnamon. My mother makes me cinnamon flavoured pancakes and it smells just like that. I step back instinctively.

"Oh, so you're done? Are you ready to go back and get something to eat" -- My heart is still racing from that close encounter but I don't think he can hear it.

"Sure, let's go! I have an idea" -- Nagisa walks up to me, turns around, grabs both of my hands, and puts them around his waist.

"Nagisa, what are you..." -- but before I could finish I'm launched into the air and I land on his back. He's giving me a piggyback ride.

"I wouldn't dare let the princess walk on her two feet all the way back, let's go Ai-chan" -- but before I could scold him for calling me Ai-chan again, he dashes off.

This feels good. His back muscles are so defined, I can just melt inside of them. As I lay my head on top of his, his hair gives off a pomegranate smell. I ruffled my hands in his hair.

"Nitori, are you feeling alright?" -- crap! I forgot that he could feel it.

"Oh I'm okay, just a bit anxious is all. We're almost home though" -- I lay my arms around his shoulders and down his chest. His abs are defined as well, is this what heaven feels like?

20 minutes later we're back at my house and I climb off of his back. Exhausted, I stumble into my house and just lay on the couch. Nagisa followed behind me, making sure I don't fall back.

"I'll go make you some breakfast so stay here" -- He kisses me lightly on the forehead but I'm so embarrassed I pretend to viciously rub it off. He laughs and goes to the kitchen.

While he's making me food I think about all of the things I could do while my parents are out. I have some gay fanfiction to write that I didn't finish yet but with Nagisa-kun over I'm not sure I can even pay enough attention to finish. I could call up Rin and Momotaro to practice some but I don't know if they're even around.

As I'm daydreaming Nagisa calls me to the kitchen.

"Ai-chan I made your favorites!" -- He screams even though the kitchen is literally one room away. When I step in the kitchen my nostrils are instantly filled with sweet aromas of vanilla, strawberries, and cinnamon. I look at the table and I see bear shaped pancakes with strawberry syrup, ocha, toast with nutella, eggs, peaches, cream, and circular sausages which he cut in the shape of penguins.

"Here you are, I made it special for the two of us. Eat up!" -- He pulls out a chair for me to sit at while he sits in an adjacent one.

We're both eating and talking about last week when he brings up the fact that my parents aren't here.

"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking" -- I put down my cup of ocha and stare at him intently. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me while I swallow hard.

"...Um. Uh, aniki what are you suggesting?" -- But I knew exactly what he was talking about, I just didn't want to admit it.

Nagisa picks up a bowl of peaches and cream, walks slowly over to me, and tips the bowl over slightly, slowly spilling the contents into my lap.

"Nii-chan **what are you doing?**

I am livid, I had plans for those peaches.

He then pulls my chair around to face him, gets on his knees, and slowly starts licking and eating the peaches from my lap. I can't control myself and I start to whimper from the sensation.

"We're just getting started and you already want more?" -- Nagisa teases me by saying. I just close my eyes and hope the worst is over. He starts rubbing my legs and sticking his head further into my crotch.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." -- Nagisa reaches into his pocket and pulls out the chocolate I gave him. He grabs my chin with one hand, squeezes it to open my mouth a bit and sticks the tiny piece of chocolate between my lips. Slowly his lips meet mine as he sucks the chocolate out of my mouth and licks my teeth clean. I do nothing as my mouth is physically assaulted by his tongue.

"You're such a dirty boy, maybe you should wash up" -- He brushes the side of my cheek with his thumb and sticks his tongue back down my throat.

I interrupt our kiss with ragged breathing and stand up quickly.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. I don't want you to come with me, although I won't be mad if you do" -- I awkwardly say as I quickly scurry upstairs, trying to spill the least amount of cream on my floors as possible.

I leave Nagisa flabbergasted, he looked so confused after I said that. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I'm wondering if I should lock the door to keep him out, or leave it unlocked. I don't want him to come in, but I definitely invited him to join me if he pleased. I just left the door unlocked as I walked to the tub and put on the hot water. Taking a hot bubble bath will help me calm my nerves I think. I enter the steamy bath and melt away.

A few minutes later I hear a few knocks on the door.

"Ai-chan, are you in there? I'm gonna come in now" -- He sounds like he's hesitating.

"Okay, come in whenever you want" -- I want him to come in now, but I'm still anxious.

He walks in and closes the door behind him. He looks at me for a moment while I'm sitting in the tub.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes, it's embarrassing being the only one naked" -- I command him to take off his clothes and he slowly peels away until everything is revealed, even his member. It's not particularly big at 5.5 inches, but I bet he knows how to use it. I turn away, trying to hide my embarrassed look.

He slowly enters the tub with me. It's big enough for the two of us to sit comfortably but it's still a bit strange not having all of the room I'm used to having.

Not waiting for him to say anything, I put my head under water and fellatiate him. I'm holding my breath and the water around me muffles the sounds but I can still hear his groans. It must be pretty loud. After a minute I come up for breath and stare him in the face.

"You sure know how to go down Ai-chan" -- Nagisa tells me. I just pull him closer to me and lay on his chest. We lay like this for a minute before he instructs me to do something for him.

"Turn around Ai-chan, it's my turn" -- Nagisa slowly turns me around until my ass is shown to him and sticking out the water. I'm so embarrassed in this position but I can do nothing. He gropes my ass until he's ready to stick his finger in. At first it's only one finger to lessen the pain.

"Ah...ah...Nagi...sa...anik..." -- I can barely eek out words at this moment.

"Shh, no need to talk, let me pleasure you" -- and with that, he shoves 2 more fingers in.

"Aah, yam...ero" -- the sounds of water sloshing around and moans fill the room quickly.

It seems like forever but all three fingers finally pull out and is replaced with something else. His penis entered my anus pretty easily now that I'm warmed up.

"Oh look at this, you're hole is a whore, it's eating me up pretty nicely Ai-chan" -- he slaps my ass and continues to ram me, knocking out a bit of water onto the floor with each successive push

"I can't...do...this ..an...ymore...I'm gonna" -- I can't even finish my words but before I can cum, Nagisa pinches my dick tight to prevent me from releasing too early.

"Ah...uh...not yet Ai. I'm almost...there" -- Nagisa's heavy breathing and pulsing cock tells me he's almost there. I help by squeezing my ass tighter to speed the process.

"I'm gonna..." -- Nagisa couldn't finish his words as he lets go of my dick and releases in my hole. I end up releasing at the same time in his hand.

"Ahah...wow. Wasn't that fun Ai-chan?" -- Nagisa licks my sperm off of his hand and tries to kiss me. I slap both of his cheeks at the same time, turn his head, and tell him to spit on the floor.

"Oh yeah, Ai-chan, you better clean that out quickly before it hardens and gets harder to pull out." -- He laughs as he gets up out of the tub and grabs a towel to wrap around himself.

I look stupid because I never had to clean myself before, I have no idea how to get this out but time is of the essence.

"You have no idea how to do it do you, I can help..." -- as Nagisa reaches his hand towards me I slap his hand away.

"Nagisa-kun I'm not 5 years old, I know how to clean myself thank you very much" -- I shout at him but he just laughs. He's watching me struggle trying to empty my ass of it's contents but while I'm sticking my fingers up there to claw out the cum I'm getting hard again.

"Haha Ai-chan you're so horny, you're hard again even though you just came. I bet you want more" -- Nagisa winks at me but I kick water at him while still fingering myself.

It took 20 minutes but after ejaculating again in the process, I finally get everything out. I get out and grab a towel. Nagisa walks up to me, puts his hands around my waist, and kisses me lightly.

After drying off I get dressed in night clothes. It's only 3pm but I feel like it's been longer. I lay on the couch and put on the TV, maybe watching cartoons will not bore me. As I'm watching cartoons, a show about penguins in space, Nagisa sits down besides me and cuddles with me.

"Ai-ch...Nitori. You think that one day penguins will be able to fly their own spaceship in space?" -- Nagisa asks while staring at the TV.

"Nagisa-kun, that doesn't make sense"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
